Am I dreaming?
by DragonLeon
Summary: 16 year old Sophie Hatter is just a normal high school girl until one day her class gets a new Teacher: Mr.Pendragon,and a new student: Michael. They both have a secret and it's up to Sophie to find out.My first story so it might be full of errors.
1. Chapter 1: New teacher and student

**Am I dreaming?-chapter 1**

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first story and I made it on Howl's moving, and epic film, ha-ha. Since this is my first story I'm not sure everything will be accurate but please tell me how to improve. I hope everyone likes it, and last of all HOWL ROCKSS!!!!!!!! I'm done. *Grin* **

* * *

**Sophie's P.O.V**

The sun shone brightly on the window. It let of a warm feeling inside me almost like a sudden

Outburst of joy and I couldn't help feeling alive.

I smiled to myself and grinned a little, ok maybe a lot but today I felt overjoyed.

I stared out of the window not seeming to notice my surroundings until I looked to the front if the

classroom and noticed that something was wrong.

A middle heighted man stood sternly at the desk. He had a black rimmed glasses and his hair was a

dark shade of black coal. He wore a black blazer with a white medium sized shirt that seemed to

resist being tucked into his trousers.

"Hello students,"

He said and as he did so his gaze fell upon me. I stared back. And stared. I hadn't noticed before but

now as I took a closer look at him he appeared to be a young man.

"My name is , as your previous teacher has resigned from teaching

because of family matters I will be taking over your class so I hope we all work well together."

I was expecting it the moment stopped talking, nearly half the girls were giggling and

admiring his beauty in whispers that they thought were inaudible but they were kidding themselves,

even the teacher could hear them and I thought I saw a white smile painted across his face but

maybe that was my imagination.

"I'm sure everyone was informed of this however a new student will be joining this class today."

With that pause he walked over to the door and, in a low voice told the unknown figure to come in.

"Class, this is Michael. Michael-class,"

I almost immediately hated his way of speaking; he was treating us like kids being introduced for the

first time when he should know even better than to judge us, he even looked our age, should he

even be a teacher?

"You can sit over there Michael, next to...?" I had dozed of into thought and hadn't even noticed

that his pale finger was pointed directly at me.

"Sophie." I said.

"Yes, Sophie,"

Michael made his was over towards me and sat down in his chair.

"Hi," He said in a low hushed voice.

"Yes, Hi,"

As the lesson went by I noticed that Michael had avoided contact with me and I wondered why.

Finally the bell rang and I got out of my seat to pack my books, I slowly walked across the teachers

desk but he noticed me and indicated for me to stop.

"I'd like you to stay behind please Sophie,"

Oh God, I thought, what have I gotten myself into now?

**Chapter 1- END**

**A/N: Thank you for those who read up to here, you're a great influence to me and it makes me happy to here your comments. They help me move on, lastly I might not be on much because school is starting soon but I will, however, try to update the story as much as possible.**

**Next chapter-Howl's P.O.V **


	2. Chapter 2

**Am I dreaming?-Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter, and, as I promised, in Howl's point of view. Let's just say this chapter turned out better than I expected it to. . Thanks for reading!**

**Howl's P.O.V**

"I'd like you to stay behind please Sophie," I stated.

She stared at me for a moment, maybe deciding whether to make a run for it or simply ask why. However one thing was for sure, this girl's grades had gone down dramatically and I had to get her to do something about it. It was because of girls like her, I'd heard, that this class' reputation had dropped and I wasn't having any of it while it was my reign.

"Yes?" She asked.

I waited until every person had left the room until I spoke. "I'm aware that your grades have taken a turn for the worse "I said almost remorselessly, I didn't care, I had a duty to arrive home early today because Calcifer had finally decided to cook an appropriate meal. I licked my lips in my head.

My attention went back to the girl who sighed."Well, what do I have to do?"

"Attend cram school, it takes place every day until this term ends and I will be the teacher for that too." I smile.

"ummm,..Well you see I can't." She seems to be hesitating.

"And why is that?"

"...."She doesn't answer.

It happened so quick that at first it doesn't seem likely at all, but when I'm out of my daze for lunch she's gone.

She ran away. That girl ran away.

I'm angry at once and I rush after her only to be stopped by my persistent mind alerting me that I forgot Michael.

I sigh and walk calmly to the school entrance doors where Michael seemed to have occupied himself with twirling his hair in his soft fingers.

"Hey, kiddo," I pat his head and he immediately breaks free and snaps.

"Don't do THAT!"

"Yeesh," I comment, "why is everyone being mean today? What did I ever do wrong?"

Michael opens his mouth.

"That was a rhetorical question, don't answer that."

However Michael still continues, "Well of course you've done a lot of things wrong Howl, you've killed, or you'd like me to think so, you create a ruckus in the castle nearly everyday and because of what I might ask? HAIR AND FOOD!"

"You missed something out my boy: Calcifer" I chuckle.

"Oh just beat it Howl, next thing I know I'LL be a cause as well."

"How did you know?"I gasp.

Michael was fuming now, I'd obviously hit his nerve which I wasn't too pleased about but what did I know, He must find it a pain to live with me and I don't blame him.

"Wait, Michael, I've got somewhere I need to go, you might want to come with me." I call after him.

"Sure," He puts up him hand and waves it giving me an OK.

I run towards him and ruffle his hair yet again but this time he doesn't complain. The boy must've gotten used to it. I chuckle.

**Chapter 2-END**

**A/N: So what does everyone think? Next chapter is in Sophie's P.O.V. I laughed while making this chapter because I realised this chapter makes Howl seem so childish, not that I mind ,**

**Thank you again for reading this chapter and anyone is free to suggest what happens next. School's starting tomorrow so the updates might not be regular, sorry, but I'll make sure to try. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Am I dreaming?-Chapter 3**

**A/N: Finally chapter 3 heheheh :D The chapter is in Sophie's point of view, Thank you everyone for reading. Nothing much to say about the chapter except "What were you thinking Howl?!You even went to her house, I didn't know you were that in love with her!" hahaha. I guess I should keep quiet. So, I present you with chapter 3.**

**Sophie's P.O.V**

I knew what I did was wrong, it was terribly wrong, I hadn't expected to run away, I hadn't expected to either. Why had I? It's all gone hysterically wrong and I don't know what I can do to fix up this mess that I have created by pure instinct.

I had rushed home only to find Fanny, my step-mother, waiting exactly at the door. She stood perched at the corner waiting for something or someone.

"Sophie dear, is there something you need to tell me?" She said politely, ever since I had known Fanny she had always thought better than to make harsh comments on me and Lettie. Her daughter Martha was another problem altogether as she had proved everyone wrong by thinking she was an angel. My sister and I were both left behind by out father; the keeper of a hat shop after he had married Fanny and shortly after had died.

"No, mother, why should there be?"

"Oh nothing darling, it's just that I had a call from your teacher, Mr. Pendragon and he seems to want to visit us today, in fact he's coming over right at this minute and I just have to know what the reason is dear," As she said this she tilted her head and attempted to hug me but she failed and quickly swept her hands back in place.

My first thought was that he was a mad man, a total wreck. I mean who would even think of coming to a student's house JUST because they had simply run short of reasons to not come to cram school and instead of, normally, giving in and accepting their fate had taken a dash for it.

"Well Sophie? Please tell me there isn't anything wrong, I've already got Martha and Lettie on my shoulders please don't add to that," She babbled on. "Your the grown up here Sophie!"

At that exact moment the door bell rang and Fanny huffed. It was typical of Fanny to want the best for me, I knew that but sometimes she deprived me of my only time to have fun.

The door opened and Fanny gasped. I turned to face the door and there he was, Mr. Pendragon.

"Yes?" Fanny asked promptly.

"Hello, Mrs. Hatter I presume, I am Mr. Pendragon, your daughters new teacher." He smiled "I'm here to discuss options for your daughter's education," And once again, his eyes snapped to me and once again I stared back fiercely.

"Oh?"

"Yes, would you mind my intrusion?"

"Oh certainly not, come in come in," Fanny ushered him in and winked at me. What? Winked? What had brought this on? was Fanny hitting on him?! Of all people out there!

Once sat down Fanny was the first to speak, "I'll get tea."

"No, you don't need to trouble yourself Mrs, I'm won't be long."

"No, I insist," She forced, "And please don't call me Mrs, you make me sound so old." She batted her hand forward and tried but yet again failed to seem young and bashing.

I remembered that I'd left my bag outside when I was entering the house and I stood up. I quickly rushed outside noticing that Lettie was coming down the staircase and of course now she would see Mr. Pendragon, I just hoped she wouldn't act like Fanny and make a fool out of herself. Good God no!

I opened the front door and stepped out into the soft breeze that crept along my neck. I spotted the bag and picked it up with one swift movement and turned to go back.

It was then that I saw it, a figure of some sort crouched on the ground. They seemed to have occupied themselves with collecting rocks and harshly throwing them into what seemed like nothingness.

"Hello?" I called.

The figure moved, slightly at first then it stood up completely and walked up to me.

"What do you want?" It asked.

I noticed that voice, it sounded familiarly like that boy that had transferred today.

"Michael?"

"Yes,"

"What are you doing out here? Did Mr. Pendragon bring you? He has no right to, come in!" I shouted.

I grabbed his hand and in my other clutched at my bag furiously, and then I marched into the house and thrust Michael before Mr. Pendragon, Lettie, Fanny and now Martha.

**A/N: Ok, school started today and as usual I've got homework, but today I'm going to surprise everyone haha, I hope, with 2 points of views in one chapter, I might do this frequently, so look out for them. Hope you enjoyed this far. Let's get on with it!**

**Howl's P.O.V**

Ok, this is going to far now, I don't need a cup of tea for one, I hate that, and all these people surrounding me here is beginning to be a bother. A big bother, not that I don't mind the attention,

I'm a sucker for that. The room was in absolute silence, no talking, no annoying girl called Lettie winking at her mother, just utter silence. I was starting to cough when the door slammed shut and Sophie and Michael entered the room. Michael? What a big surprise.

"Sophie!" Mrs. Hatter gasped.

"Mother, This boy was sitting outside in the cold. He was, I believe, waiting for Mr. Pendragon."

"That's a lie!" Michael interrupted, "I wasn't waiting for him, I was waiting for you!"

Wait, wait wait! Keep a hold on the pause button, I know that me and Michael had decided to keep a low profile around her, especially that we were living together but this was honestly crazy. To got to that extent to hide the secret! Congratulations Michael, you've earned my lunch, Calcifer's trust and a big party to celebrate your acting skills.

Sophie ran to Mrs. Hatter's side and whispered, "It isn't so mother, I swear he was out there for that man!" And she inched a little closer to her ear and continued, "That man is evil mother!"

She must have thought that I couldn't hear that but of course I could; no little chatters are kept from my ears. The great Wizard Howl Pendragon, the name says it all. Wealth and Beauty, especially beauty.

Mrs. Hatter's hands swept from their elegant grace and instead pulled themselves to hit Sophie's face.

"Mother!"

Mrs. Hatter screamed, and she shivered and tried to cradle Sophie's face in her hands.

I myself was shocked, appalling behaviour I might add.

"Martha, get me a wet towel," Mrs. Hatter instructed.

"No!"

"What did you say?"

"You heard her, she said no," Lettie sided with Martha and rushed towards Sophie, she grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the room. Martha followed.

"Umm..Sorry you had to witness that." Mrs. Hatter sighed.

"No, that's ok, children must have their discipline," I said, what a fool I was turning into, that girl was one year younger than me. I was one to talk.

**Chapter 3-END**

**A/N: What does everyone think? A little to much to take in? Sorry. . ok ,the uploads will still be regular, haha, this chapter doesn't mean anything different, just more than usual. And please tell me what I can add! .**

**Next chapter- Sophie's P.O.V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Am I dreaming?-Chapter 4**

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone, I haven't been uploading because I was sick, and I still am but it's not as bad ahahaa, Um, what should I say about this chapter? Nothing really, I'll just get on with it then.**

**Sophie's P.O.V**

It all sunk into me then, what Fanny had done. She'd slapped me. She'd SLAPPED me.

It all felt oddly unrealistic. Fanny, whom I'd thought had the patience to accept others opinions, had slapped her own step daughter.

I'd thought of crying, of letting out all my anger at her but it was impossible. I couldn't do that to her after I knew all she'd been through.

Martha grabbed my hand and took me out of the room, she stopped at the kitchen door and instructed Lettie to grab a towel and rinse it in cold water.

She immediately reacted and handed Martha the towel to which she harshly patted on my face.

It stung, the pain was unbearable and yet knowing that Fanny was in there with man was worse than 10 slaps all together.

Why was Fanny so stubborn? Why?

That man was evil, I was sure of it. He had an air about him that most certainly held an uncomfortable secret. But what?

I winced as Martha pushed on my face harder.

"Leave it Martha, the mark will go in a dew days anyway,"

"Sophie!" Lettie snapped," Why do you let her boss you around so much, huh? She's not our mother you know; she can't decide your future!"

"Lettie, please, you know that I can't do that to her." I pleaded. This was one of our typical everyday conversations, Lettie always taking the lead.

"It's true Sophie!" Martha criticized.

"It is not!" I refused, "Martha, this is your mother we're talking about; how you can just side with Lettie I don't understand!"

"Sophie, I care for you, you know that? I just don't want you to get hurt. And mother treating you like this is just plain wrong and if you think I'm going to just sit back and watch your future disappear like some speck of dust I'm willing to go to the worlds end to change it!"

I sighed.

The pain had subsided now and all I could feel was a lingering feeling.

"Let's get back Sophie," Martha said.

I nodded and Martha held my hand, she squeezed it gently and smiled at me.

And I smiled back, faintly but still visible.

We walked back to the living room once we entered Fanny stood up and held my face in her hands.

"I'm sorry Sophie," She apologized.

I smiled at her.

"It's okay mother,"

She looked up at my face and sighed."I mean it,"

"And I do too,"

"Well sit down Sophie, your teacher told me about what happened."

"Oh,really?" I must have sounded surprised because replied with a quick yes, his voice at the peak and trying to sound convincing.

I sat down and stared ahead. stared back with utmost concern placed in his eyes.

"Sophie, why did you run away?" He asked.

I thought about it for a while. It didn't cross my mind why I did, my mind was an explosion. Questions were rushing through my head, all trying to get a place in thoughts, all trying to decide which would be the first to escape from my lips.

But, unfortunately, not one had a chance. And I was happy about that because not one of them made enough sense.

"I guess you don't want to say?"

I nodded and I could feel Fanny looking at me from my side gaze.

"Well, you need to know that you need to get your grades up somehow or the other and I'm willing to teach you, ok?" sighed.

"Ok," I said.

"So, you're going to do it?"

The words stumbled out of my lips."Y-Yes!"

"Thank you."He sighed. And whether he wanted to explain it to Fanny or by sure pleasure he continued, "You see, I can't have one of my students failing on me, it makes me seem bad as a teacher,"

"Yes, I totally understand!"Fanny agreed.

And without a notice or reason Mr. Pendragon winked at Fanny, and this time I was sure about it, it was a real wink.

I was beginning to think I was in a whole different world than everyone, sometimes it felt like everyone was in on a secret. Just something that held so much importance that it could change my life. But I didn't know what and I didn't think I was finding out any time soon. What a bother!

**A/N: Ok, I feel that everyone deserves this because I haven't been updating for 2 days straight! ^^ haha, so..HOWL'S P.O.V HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!! **

**Howl's P.O.V**

Fanny winked at me; this was all going well, too well in fact.

Sophie was completely freaked out, more than that, she FEARED me. If this was 10 years ago I'd die of laughter.

I laughed an evil grin in my thoughts and before I could stop it my lips breathed out a chuckle.

Fanny started laughing too and Sophie looked to her, alarmed. And then she looked to me and sent cursing looks to my eyes like she hated me.

Of course all my earlier thoughts about not knowing a thing about this family or Sophie were an utter lie; I knew everything about this family. I just thought that Sophie would remember that spell that Wizard Solomon had taught her about how to read someone's mind but now I know: every single one of her memories have disappeared and it's pointless to stay on guard.

Michael was sitting next to me and he looked in my direction, he was completely opposed to everyone not telling Sophie.

"Enough!" Sophie snapped, "Tell me what's going on Mother!"

"Why Sophie, nothings going on, why would there be?"

"Don't lie!"

"Sophie," I said, half chuckling. "Honestly, believe your mother,"

"You, keep quiet!" She instructed.

I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing, I wanted to bring out my phone and shoot a video at her attempt to bring the conversation up,

"Sophie," Michael whispered.

I turned my head to him and sent him the "Do not tell or tonight will be your death!" look.

"Fine," Sophie said, "Don't tell me, but don't expect me to go to cram school or talk to anyone of you!" She looked at me with a murderous glare, and I burst out laughing yet again. Fate was too cruel, making her this hysterical.

Then Sophie stomped out of the room and gathered all her strength to continue up the steps.

"Um," Fanny began, finally recovering from her big spat of laughter.

"I guess I should get going then," I decided.

"Don't want tea?" Martha suggested.

"No, I'm afraid not,"

Michael stood up and made way for the door, and then he picked up a note which was folded into 4 corners and carefully unfolded it.

He silently read it and sighed, then immediately started to giggle.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look Howl, from Sophie I believe?"

I read the note and held yet another chuckle under my breath. It read:

"Wait for tomorrow, you'll be sorry you ever laughed at me. Tell me who you are!"

I look at the staircase and wave happily. "Thanks, but you're not getting anything out of me."

I hear a "tsk" and a "grr" of anger. What an animal this Sophie was!

I nod at Michael and he opens the door, he steps out, allows me to come out, and silently closes it.

"Howl, stop this! Sophie needs to know!"

"In time, Michael!"

"Fine," He says grumpily.

"Let's get back, did you forget? Calcifer's making an extra big meal today for my safe arrival."

"And mine!" Michael added.

"Michael, you were bound to come safe anyway,"

"Still doesn't stop me getting lunch!" Michael objected.

"Sure,"

"Race you back?" I ask, and sure enough Michael knows that he has no chance winning.

"No!" He opposes.

"Suits yourself,"

"Yes, exactly," He says.

"Oh, alright" I sigh.

And suddenly, Michael breaks into a quick sprint and laughs.

"Last one back's a giant dazed teapot!" He screams.

"A what?!" I ask as I take the lead infront of him and hear his "Damn!" and "Should've done it when he hadn't asked!"

A while after, we arrive at the castle breathing heavily. I slam open the door and shout out for Calcifer to get sizzling.

"Keep your hat on Howl!" He moans.

"No thank you, I haven't got a hat on,"

"Then do so,"

I laughed again at Calcifer's idea of being sarcastic. I loved Calcifer, even after being freed from the curse he'd still stayed loyal and came back to me.

"So, what's new?" Calcifer popped up.

"Sophie doesn't remember a thing," I say," Exactly how we wanted," I smile grimly.

**A/N: YAAAAAAY! FINALLY! Chapter 4 done! It's quite long but a lot happened ^^**

**Please tell me what you think, and another thing, the secret will be revealed sometime into the story, presumably soon ^^**

**I love Calcifer in this, and of course Howl. Lastly, I'd like to thank everyone that encouraged me to get better soon: purpletwilightluv25 and whispering lotus!**

**Thank you so much! Please everyone check out their stories, they are amazing people! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Am I dreaming?-Chapter 5**

**A/N:Hellooooooo..^^ Again: nothing much to say about this chapter. Cutie: 3 Howl! And that's it.**

**Sophie's P.O.V**

I stomped up the hard floored steps and banged open my room. I was humiliated and by my own teacher, this was going too far. I just had to find out the truth!

But one thing was for sure: Tomorrow I was going to find out!

I lay on my bed and zoomed through what had happened today, and I realised that so much had happened in so little time.

There was a knock at my door. I stayed silent to get my message across that I wasn't going to speak to anyone until someone spilled their guts.

The knocking came again, but more urgent now.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Sophie..."Fanny hesitated.

I didn't reply.

"Sophie, I'm sorry alright."

Still no reply.

"Open the door please, Soph!"

"No,"

It was quiet for a while, not a soft breath heard.

And then I heard Lettie and Martha whispering in inaudible voices. I realised they might be talking about what I wanted to hear so badly, what everyone was keeping me a secret from.

I edged closer to the door and lent my ear to the frame.

"What should we...?" I heard someone whisper, it sounded a lot like Martha.

"Don't tell a soul!" This voice was stronger and I could tell it was Lettie speaking.

"Listen you two!" Someone spoke, but from the leadership of their voice this one had to be Fanny." Howl said for no one to speak a word of this to Sophie and I don't expect anyone of you to do so, yes?"

"Yes mother," They both replied in unison.

After the voices had stopped their chattering, all was quiet again.

Then there was another urgent knock at my door, but this time no matter how much I opposed to opening the door it still went on.

The hard banging of the door as it's hinges slowly cracked was getting to the peak of my nerves and before I knew it, or before my head had processed it, the door was wide open and Lettie, Martha and Fanny were inside the room.

How that had happened was altogether a mystery.

"Sophie, there is no secret alright? We're not keeping anything from you," Martha started.

"Yes, that's right," Lettie agreed.

"Right?" Martha directed this one at Fanny.

Fanny stuttered and sighed and then thought better than to speak and nodded.

Again: there was an awkward silence.

"I'm not stupid you know," I broke the record.

But this time no one said a word.

"Yes, your right," Fanny sighed.

She stood up and walked to the door, after standing there for a minute she finally decided to leave.

Shortly after that Martha looked around the room and followed after her.

Lettie was left, she looked at me, and sighed, and looked again, and sighed again.

"You know you can tell me you know Lettie, I promise I won't tell anyone you told me," I pleaded.

I looked into her eyes and nodded, "Right?" I tried again.

"Sophie, it's not that simple!"

"Fine!" I shook my head," Leave NOW!"

And she did. I was left in the room with half my anger exploding right out of me.

I slumped on my bed and sighed. All this anger and thinking wasn't good for my brain.

But it still didn't stop me from continuing. I thought about that man, my teacher. His name was "Howl". What an odd name, but it was oddly beautiful too.

My mind swooped and suddenly my eyes took the lead and they peacefully closed.

I was sleeping, a youthful sleep, a dream of a thousand nights and days. That was my dream, I'd dreamt of myself and yet I was a completely different person, I was older. But in my dream there was a man, and the man, if I might say, oddly, yet again, looked to me as if he was "Howl".

**A/N: Again, I'm doing 2 chapters in one, haha, but it just got to the interesting part and I cound't resist, and I'm sure everyone else can't ^^**

**Howl's P.O.V**

I stretched my arms out wide and yawned. I blinked my eyes twice and, fully satisfied, got out of bed and went to the toilet. I rinsed my face and made sure all the spots had gone (A man's appearance is his utmost top priority, if I might add) before I settled to brushing my teeth white clean.

Once I finished I groggily went down the steps and reheated the flames to re boost Calcifer. He sparkled up and yawned.

"Boy that was one great night!" He exclaimed.

"Yes," I agreed.

"Erm, Howl...,"

"Yes,"

"Your hair,"

My voice jumped. What about my hair? "What?"

"It's....orange." He whispered.

I screamed. "You're joking Calcifer!"

"No I'm not, look in the mirror!"

I stared at my so called reflection and gasped. He was right! My hair was a disaster waiting to be hatched.

"It must be the effects of the dye I made yesterday! But I made my hair blonde! Not BLOODY ORANGE!!"

"Howl," Calcifer backed away, "It wasn't me. I swear ok, it must have been Michael!"

"Oh I believe you don't worry," I smiled.

"You do?" Calcifer asked in disbelief.

"Of course not!"

"I don't know who did it but it wasn't me!"

"Yeah right! You were the only one home yesterday are you forgetting?!" I screeched.

"Actually, I'm not, you're forgetting Morgan here!"

"Oh yes," I sighed.

"MORGAN! Come down please, daddy wants to speak with you," Calcifer called out.

I glared at the steps and sighed as I heard the faint steps of Morgan tiptoeing down.

"Yes daddy?" He asked.

"Come here," I said sweetly.

He slowly came to my side and I hugged him lightly.

"Did you mess with my hair dyes? Now answer honestly,"

"Y-Y-Yes," He stuttered.

"Ahh, I see, thank you very much for telling me,"

I looked at Calcifer and sighed.

"I'm sorry,"

"No problem,"

I gave him a faint smile and then looked at Morgan, my son. Sophie's child.

"I'm going to work again, so you'll see me in the afternoon," I told him.

"Ok daddy." He smiled a rosy cheek. But then his smile dropped. "When is mummy coming back?"

"Soon," I promised.

And with that I placed him on a chair and went over to the door.

"Tell Michael to wake up soon, otherwise he'll be late for school," I instructed Calcifer.

"Yes sir!" He followed.

"Don't call me that, It makes me sound old!"

"Fine," He grumbled.

I laughed and with one final hug to Morgan I left the house.

All the way to school I wondered what Sophie would come up with as a way to get the truth put of me.

But it all wasn't worth the fuss because when I went to school not one student was there. Only teachers, I'd come to early it seemed. Oh bother.

I entered my class room and unpacked my things. I settled on the seat and let out a big gasp of breath. And then I remembered! I hadn't fixed my hair! The most important thing in my life, beside Sophie, I'd forgotten!

I rushed to the men's room and quickly got out my brush that was always in my pocket.

Thank goodness I had a conscious, if I had forgotten this I didn't know what I'd do.

I sorted out my hair and although I knew the teachers wouldn't let me of with this unnatural hair colour, I was willing to risk it.

I stepped out of the room and quickly headed back to the class. Students were arriving now, and hopefully, Sophie was too.

**CHAPTER 5-END**

**A/N: To those of you that haven't read the Howl's moving castle book by Dianna Wynne Jones, this will be a new thing for you, because in the sequel to the book, Sophie gives birth to Howl's baby, Morgan. Yes yes, I know it's true! Ermm...I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think of it ^^ **

**Next chapter-Sophie's P.O.V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Am I dreaming?-Chapter 6**

**A/N: Chapter 6-finallyy!!!!! I should really take this bit out, all I talk about is how hot Howl is,hahahaha, that's alliteration. Does anyone wonder why I named it "Am I dreaming?"**

**Sophie's P.O.V**

My mind was completely blank, except for that little buzz of recognition from my dream last night.

I'd felt that I knew him before, from somewhere. But where?

My head hurt, this wasn't good for me, and it never was.

I slowly walked my way to the classroom door and with all my courage, opened it.

It was quiet except for the silent rhythm of chattering that came from the students.

And as I expected, "Howl" was sitting at the front desk. He was staring at the window looking at the scenery.

The door rattled shut and his head snapped to me. I blinked and tried my best to make my face immobile. I took a couple of steps to his desk and instead of saying Good Morning like any other "normal" student, I looked him in the eyes and created the most fiercest look possible that I could think of.

He chuckled. I began to sincerely curse his guts, this frustrating man was making a fool out of me and I wasn't having it!

I hurriedly rushed to my seat and stared out of the window. I wondered what he was staring at. I shook my head and sighed, I was thinking of him again.

I'd just gotten accustomed to spacing out and letting my mind wonder freely when Michael pulled out the seat next to me.

I stared at him and then turned back to stare at the window but instead of ignoring me and doing his own business like most of the other students were doing he make a sound.

An "Ahem" sound to be exact.

My head turned to him and my eyes met his.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hello," He replied mysteriously.

"Hello,"

I returned to concentrating on the view, the classroom, the teacher's desk, "Howl". I shook my head again, I was thinking of him again.

"Um, well you see," Michael continued.

"Yes?" I asked again.

But before he could reply, or I could ask what he wanted to say so badly, his voice cut off and he turned to me and sighed.

"Nothing."

"Ok..."

I knew there was something wrong now, the way Michael had refused to tell me what ever he wanted to was a clue.

Or maybe, just maybe, "Howl" had glared at him like yesterday to not say anything.

I glanced at "Howl" and was surprised to see that he was looking at me too.

He laughed yet again.

"Hmph!" I grunted and turned away.

And then "Howl" stood up and clapped to grab everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone! Class is beginning,"

And immediately there was silence.

And with one final look to my eyes he started class.

I got on with the work as usual but not without collecting a mistake he'd made.

I laughed and gasped to catch my breath. He had made a mistake in teaching.

I looked up and felt a spasm of nervousness as I realised everyone was looking at me.

"Is there a problem Sophie?" "Howl asked, inquiring my answer.

"Ahh, well you see, you got something wrong. King Henry VIII's son was not called Prince Solomon. His name was Prince Edward VI. Sorry sir,"

The whole class burst out laughing and I couldn't help myself. After everyone had finished wiping their eyes of tears (of laughter) I lifted my head of the table (which had somehow gotten itself there) and faced "Howl". He stared back and I smiled smugly.

He, at first, looked surprised, and then he shot me a glare that said "You watch till later!"

I diverted my eyes as if I didn't know what he was talking about.

And then everyone continued their laughter.

A boy asked. "Are you sure you're a teacher, teach?"

"Howl" hated this. I was sure of it. His eyes darted angrily across the classroom until they reached Michael, who, unfortunately, hadn't laughed.

Michael looked back with worried eyes.

I thought about it, had I done something wrong? "Howl" would probably be sacked if the teachers had heard about this right?

Somehow I felt sad about it, my mind tore apart. Why did I feel that way?

He meant nothing of the sort to me so why?

**A/N: sorry.... couldn't resist. hahaha** **This part is in Howl's P.O.V**

**Howl's P.O.V**

That little snitch! She'd embarrassed me in front of the whole class. So what if I was too engulfed in thinking about how Prince Solomon would cope with the king now that we were gone!

I searched for Michael then I remembered that I'd made sure he was next to Sophie.

Great! I had his attention. I signalled with my eyes for him to notice that I wanted him to tell of Sophie for it.

He called Sophie's name and she reacted.

"Yes?" She repeated.

"Umm..."He hesitated. "That was wrong Sophie; you do know what would happen to him right?"

She thought about it. "Yes I do, but I was just stating a fact, no harm done."

"That's true, but if a teacher had heard, and thank goodness they didn't, Howl, No Mr. Pendragon would surely be forced to quit his job. Do you want that?"

"Y-No," She was quick.

"So are you going to apologize?"

"Hmm..?"

"Apologize?"

"Yes of course," She sighed.

"Thank you," Michael ended.

His eyes met mine and he nodded.

I gave him a very sincere face and turned back to the class.

"Ok, now you can stop alright?"

"Yes sir," They answered.

"But sir, how did you now know?" A student asked. I was sure that her name was Maria.

"It was just a flick of the moment, I honestly do know what I'm teaching," I reassured.

And so I continued with the lesson feeling more peculiar than ever and thinking that I'd slip and make another mistake.

The day ended and I, feeling more of a grow on headache than ever too, got out of my seat and got ready to pack my things for the day.

There was a knock at my door.

I called out that it was okay to open it.

It creaked open silently and in came Sophie, fidgeting her finger tips.

"Well well," I said arrogantly."Look who it is."

"Yes," She answered with the same tone.

"What do you want?"

"I want..."

"Yes?"

"To say sorry for earlier."

"Hmm..." I acted surprised. "There's no need to Sophie."

"There isn't?"

"Of course there is!"

She backed away, looking frightened.

"I'm sorry alright? I can't help my temper." I tried to comfort her.

"Yes I can see that," She said in a matter of fact way.

"Well I accept your apology,"

"Thank you," She responded.

And she got ready to leave.

"Wait," I exclaimed.

She stopped in her footsteps.

"Aren't you going to ask what's going on with your family and me?"

"No,"

"And why is that?"

"Because I know that you won't tell me," She retorted.

I looked around awkwardly. How had she known?

Of course I wasn't going to tell her, she was going to find out by herself someway.

I just wasn't going to ruin it.

There was a ringing noise and I watched as she got her phone out of her pocket and just as she was about to answer the call I said something.

"You know I should confiscate that from you?"

"Yes," She said. "But you aren't going to,"

"Just..." But she cut me of and listened to the voice coming out of the old phone.

"Yes, mother?"

And a little after she heard the voice rattling on she replied with a sigh.

"Sure mother,"

Then she closed the phone and turned to me.

"My mother told me to tell you to come to our house today, there's something she wants to tell you."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Fine,"

"Aren't you going to get Michael?" She enquired.

"How did you know?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you live together, unless I'm wrong?"

"No, no, you're right,"

"Then go and get him," She ordered,

"You're a bit to over-confident aren't you? If I might add,"

"Got a problem with it?"

"No,"

This was taking a toll; we usually had fights like this but Sophie was taking the lead here.

"Good!"

"Michael's waiting outside."

"Ok, then let's go then." She said.

"Yes,"

**Chapter 6-END**

**A/N: I think I should just continue with these multi chapters, haha, the stories getting to good for it's own good haha, I hope you like it . Whoever's reading. What does everyone think? **

**Next chapter- Sophie's P.O.V and maybe Howl's P.O.V **

**Haha Do you think the next chapter should be both?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Am I dreaming?-Chapter 7**

**A/N: I decided I'm not going to take this part of, good thing too. School was sooo boring today! I was so excited to come home and write some more. I never thought I'd say that but truthfully everyone's comments have motivated me. Thank you every one! You rock! And from now on, if I can, I'm going to do multi-chapters. , **

**Sophie's P.O.V**

"Howl", in a very fast pace, walked out of the building and stopped where Michael stood waiting at the entrance.

Michael looked from "Howl" to me. His eyes proved confusion but not one word was uttered from his mouth.

"Michael, very sorry to say this but we're going to Sophie's house today, Mrs. Hatter would like our assistance."

"You know you don't need to be so formal, I practically know you by now," I stated.

"Howl" rolled his eyes and moved his head in unison.

"Sure," And then he turned to Michael and said, "As I said before, Fanny asked us to go to her house."

"Oh, I see, I don't mind." Michael corresponded.

There was silence for the nearly half the journey before "Howl" started a conversation with Michael much to do with someone named "Morgan", which "Howl" always seemed to emphasize.

But, again, why?

Had Morgan seen me before, who was he?

But all those thoughts were in vain because a sudden notion took them all out.

I looked to "Howl" and widened my eyes in disbelief.

His hair was a different colour. Orange.

I was just about to ask when Michael started.

"Howl, I was going to ask you this earlier but what happened to your hair? Calcifer didn't tell me, or "Morgan","

"Ahh, that," He sighed. "You see, I had a little spat with my hair, I dyed it blonde yesterday but "Morgan" somehow fiddled with it.

Again, "Morgan", somehow he seemed to play a very dramatic part in their life.

Nearly every sentence they said was about "Morgan."

And I just had to ask.

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting so suddenly. But If I might ask, who is Morgan?"

"Howl" stared. And he stared for quite sometime. He seemed to be lost in thought or doubt.

But finally Michael broke the silence.

"Um, well Morgan is..."

And then "Howl" snapped out of it.

"Oh, yes, that's what you were saying! Morgan is my brother's child. He, unfortunately, died in a car accident with his wife and I was the only relative that could take care of him."

Michael glanced at Howl and I immediately triggered it. That was a lie.

"That's not true is it?"

"What? Well of course it is, you're not suggesting that I had a child at this age are you?" He enquired.

"No," I said, sounding rather confused.

"Then I reassure you that it's true,"

I frowned, that didn't seem to be the case to me. I just didn't think it was true, and something inside me was feeding that idea.

"So," Howl said, completely brushing me off and continuing his talk with Michael, "Did you forget anything in the process?"

What "process"? I was here pretty much all the time that they'd arrived and I'd never seen a "process".

I listened closely to them converse.

Howl was now talking about somewhere called "Ingary".

Where was that?

I sounded so imaginary, out of this world extraordinary and yet, I felt like I'd been there before.

What an odd feeling.

Everything was odd and I certainly didn't like it.

I stopped listening after their chatter had taken a turn to someone else, yet again, called "Calcifer", and how he was treating them to a proper dinner today as well because he felt that "Morgan" wasn't getting enough food lately.

All of this was getting confusing, there were so many people to memorize that I'd lost count of who was who and had given up with my endless and going nowhere eavesdropping.

And finally, after crossing four corners and turning right twice we arrived at the gate for my house.

I rang the doorbell and waited as the door slowly opened and there stood Fanny, wearing a deep smile.

**A/N: Yaaay! Howl's part, I always get happy when I'm on Howl, must be his magic hahah. Hope everyone enjoys this, I have a very good feeling you will. **

**Howl's P.O.V**

Fanny stood at the door trying her best to put on a smile. Then she noticed her failed attempt and grunted.

"Hello dear," She beamed.

"Hello mother," Sophie said with a toned down voice.

I suspected there must have been an argument because Sophie acted like this when those occurred.

And I also suspected that it was because of me. Let's be honest here, because we all know that I'm a fan of honesty, when was the last time that Sophie had a fight with me?

And if I was answering, which I am because I'm talking to not a soul, I'd say, a couple of minutes ago if that counts.

But since I've had the experience, let's say that hypothetically she's angrier when talking about me, not with me.

That was reasonable.

"Sophie?" Fanny asked.

But Sophie didn't take that into account. She completely ignored her and hurried up the steps as she carefully placed her shoes by the entrance.

Fanny sighed.

"Fanny, take it easy," I encouraged her to a chair and insisted on making her a cup of tea, since I knew she liked that best, if I was mistaken.

I hadn't had much communication with Fanny. It was all hurried at first; me and Sophie had gotten married and taken to keeping a low profile. Fanny had come around at times, but that was for Sophie when she'd fallen pregnant.

Pregnancy reminded me of Morgan at home. How was he holding up, I knew it would be exceptionally boring for him with Calcifer.

Oooh. I groaned. Here was me being a protective dad again. That reminded me. Sophie had asked about Morgan earlier, and I'd told her a lie, and it was a clean one too, because I'd still mentioned that he was related to me in some way.

The boiler pinged. I switched the plug off and poured the scorching water into a cup. I swirled a spoon around the mixture and, when it was done, I passed the ready made tea to Fanny.

"Thank you Howl,"

"No problem," I responded, "I owe you more than just making you a cup of tea."

"Oh, if you insist," she batted away.

Michael sat on the chair opposite her awkwardly.

He fiddled his fingers and once that didn't help he chose to bite them, leaving them jagged.

"Michael, what is it?"

"Hm?" He said, dazed. "No, nothing."

I accepted his stubborn refusal and sat down next to him.

There was a mute connection as we all looked at each other.

I heard a rough sound as there was a bang to the floor and then again, wordless connection.

"That'll be Sophie," Fanny sighed.

"Howl!" Michael suddenly asserted.

"What?"

"Can't we just tell her!? There'll be no harm done, you'll be together, she'll see Morgan, everything will be fine!"

I stared ahead and thought about it. In truth, I had thought of it. And leaving it for later would only cause more dilemmas between us.

"So?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Really?" Fanny gasped.

I gawked at her and exhaled noisily.

"Yes,"

"Martha, Lettie! Come quick! Howl said yes!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

I looked intently at the ceiling and thought I heard a ruffled clamour.

I chuckled. So Sophie still wanted to know.

Lettie and Martha blasted into the room, making the hugest racket I'd ever heard, and scurried over to me.

They screamed all sorts of words at me but the only ones I could hear, fortunately, were "Yaaaaaaay! He said yes!! Let's celebrate!" and "Bless you Howl!"

And after they'd calmed down Lettie started the interrogation.

"So are you telling the truth?"

I crossed my legs and tightened the grip of my hands to my jacket.

"Yes,"

Martha, again, took Lettie's lead and said "So we can call her down and you wouldn't mind?"

She was testing my patience. When I would snap and reject my earlier opinion.

"Of course I wouldn't."

"You hear that, Fanny?"

"I certainly do my dear," She retorted.

"I'm getting her!" Martha jumped.

She quickly left the room and we could all hear the loud footsteps as she skipped up the steps and knocked enthusiastically at the door.

"Are you sure about this Howl?" Michael whispered to me.

I shook my head.

From upstairs we could hear Martha knock a second time, but this time with the bribe of mentioning "Sophie if you don't come out, you'll miss out on finding out the secret!"

And almost immediately the door was creaked open

"Are you joking to get me out?" Sophie said uncertainly.

"No, Sophie. I'm not joking! You're going to find out!"

"Am I?" Sophie's voice lightened up.

"Come on! Hurry!" Martha rushed.

The sound of heavy strides down the stairs could be heard and at last, Sophie appeared at the door.

**Chapter 7-END**

**A/N: What does everyone think? You're going to find out in the next chapter!! Is it a little rushed? And what does everyone think of Howl? I hope no one thinks bad of him because of the way I made him think, I wanted to make him seem very childish. Did I do a good job? **

**Next chapter- Sophie's P.O.V and Howl's P.O.V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Am I dreaming?-Chapter 8**

**A/N: Hii everyone!!!!! I'm bored, again, but I'm sure that after writing this I'll be happy **** I don't know how I did that smiley face..Weird! Anyway, I'm still doing multi-chapters, he he, and also I want to say please everyone vote on my poll!! I want to know what everyone agrees on. And also thanks a lot for reading! You might be surprised at this chapter but you're going to find out!**

**Sophie's P.O.V**

Martha brought me a chair hurriedly and acquired hers soon after.

I could feel the tension between us, it was ablaze.

And finally, when I could take no more, Howl coughed.

"Ahem," He tried to grasp our attention.

"Oh, well I guess we should start then." Fanny said.

"Yes, I suppose so," Howl sighed.

"Yes," Michael, Lettie, and Martha repeated in harmony.

Everyone awaited my approval and as a consequence, Howl began.

"It all began in a land faraway called Ingary,"

Ingary, it was that place they were talking about earlier.

"What year?" I suddenly asked.

"Erm, let's say 10 years ago," Howl settled.

"Yes, exactly 10 years ago," Michael concurred.

"So was I 6 years old then?" I insinuated.

"No, Sophie," Fanny said.

"No?"

"No, and can we please get on with the story!" Howl snapped impatiently. He was like a child.

I was somehow still confused and it was still the beginning of the story: another record.

And so Howl continued.

"Where was I? Oh, yes, Ingary. 10 years ago, in a land called Ingary, I lived. And so did Michael, Lettie, Martha, Fanny and you."

"Me?" I evoked. "But I was never in a place called Ingary."

"Well you were!" Howl retorted. "Please no interruptions, just listen and you'll understand!"

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Ok, now where were we? Oh yes, we lived then, and you were 18 years old, as I was. Lettie and Martha were still younger than you, Lettie 17, and Martha, well who knows."

"I was 16 thank you very much," Martha interjected.

"Yes yes, we haven't got all day. So, Michael as usual, lived with me and Calcifer. Calcifer is my fire demon if I might add, well not so much now because the contracts already broken,"

I listened to him gibbering on and wondered how any of this had to do with me.

Who the hell was Calcifer? And what contract? Wait, A Fire Demon?! Do those even exist?

I was about to ask when I remembered tat he'd get irritated at my interruption.

I guess at the end, as he said, It'd all come together and I'd know.

"Well, so a witch put a spell on you, the Witch of The Waste, and you turned into an old haggard woman. A very ugly thing if I might add. And so, as I was a very well known wizard at that time, you came to me to seek refuge in my humble abode, but the only problem was that you couldn't tell a soul of your curse. And it was up to me to find out, and let me tell you it was very hard! So la de da de da de da and a couple of weeks later we got married and after a year had a child called Morgan. But as you know, I was a VERY famous Wizard then, and the king of the land always obtained my assistance. And it was beginning to be a bother, so I did a spell that would move all of us into the future, 10 years later to be exact,"

And I, at last, had to find out something.

"Why exactly 10 years later? And what!?"

He stopped and looked around nervously. "No reason, and what do you mean by "what"?"

"I had a child?!"

He nodded.

"He's joking Sophie, well not about the child, but there is a reason for the years." Michael informed me.

"Oh yes?"

"Yes, it's because it's Howl's favourite number,"

"It is?"

"Yes, it is Sophie! I can't believe you forgot! I'm so angry at you, we shared half a lifetime together and you suddenly forget it when we try to move. All the others were fine but YOU! That's another case all together! All I did was make you younger a few years and you forgot! I did it for fun, like everyone, I made you younger just a bit, I even made myself younger. Tell me, my dear Sophie, do you know why I gave you fake memories? For the fun of it! I found it funny that you'd lost your memories, and I just had to. "Howl shouted.

I stared at him; the once calm man had gone completely mad!

"Sophie, would you like to go upstairs, honey?" Fanny asked.

"Um, yes, thanks,"

And I stood up and walked out of the door. I could hear Howl break down and start streaming his tears with eyes. This was abnormal, where was the old Howl gone? He would never do this, I was sure of it.

I had to find out what I'd forgotten and I had to start from square one. But where was that?

**A/N: WOW Howl cried! OMG I never thought he'd do that hahaaa. Well did anyone figure out what happened? No? Then I'll explain it more in Howl's P.O.V. Here we go.**

**Howl's P.O.V**

I was a mess, a complete and utter right mess. I guess the thought that Sophie had forgotten our time together finally sunk in. But my temper had gone too far.

I'd shouted at Sophie and even accused her of her something which wasn't her fault.

I didn't know what was wrong with my spell, probably someone messed with it.

Michael sat me down on a chair and sighed.

"What's wrong with you now Howl?"

"Nothing,"

"This isn't "nothing"," He said.

"Your right," I croaked.

"So?"

"Nothing,"

"Oh, I give up," He turned around and sat down.

"Howl?" Lettie asked.

"What?"

"Never do that again! Did you see the look on her face? Leave the poor girl alone!"

"What?" I defended myself.

She sighed.

"This is all going terribly wrong," Fanny said.

"You're right" I agreed,

"Well," Martha stood up, "Aren't you going to apologize?"

I shook my head.

"And you call yourself a wizard! Much less a man."

"Fine!" I grunted.

I rose to my feet and walked past Michael, past Lettie, past Martha and finally past Fanny.

"Good luck!" Fanny whispered.

"Thank you,"

I guessed I would be needing it since we all knew about Sophie's tantrums and she's certainly be in one after this.

I trotted up the steps or the stairs and when I reached Sophie's room, which was noticeable because it's bold sign stating "Sophie's Room", I knocked on the door.

It took some time before I heard a muffled sound, which was, if I could hear well, a "Come in,"

I pushed the frail door open and entered.

The room was brightly lit with a lamp to the side of her bed. It was dark and I tripped on a bag as I entered. Hmm, that was different. She was usually a clean fuss pot.

"Howl?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me,"

"Why are you here? I thought you were down stairs sobbing your hear out?"

"Well I was thank you very much, but I'm not now."

"I see. But what do you want now?"

"I want to apologize,"

"You do?"

"Is that so wrong?"

"No it isn't, but I was also hoping you'd explain more, I didn't really understand a thing you were saying earlier." She frowned.

"Oh yes, I'll come to that. So for now, I'm..."

"Yes," She persisted.

"I'm sorry,"

"I accept you apology,"

"Thank you," I sighed.

"Yes,"

Then there was silence. I could see there was a forlorn look on her face.

"I've got it!" I jumped. "Come over to my house! I'll show you Morgan and I'll tell you about what happened. And hopefully me and Calcifer can work out a spell to get your memories back, yes?"

She stared at me and moped. What was so bad about that?

"Well?"

"Oh alright," She sighed.

"Come on then, let's get going!"

I grabbed her hand and quickly led her to down the steps and into the room where they were all waiting.

"I'm taking Sophie back to the castle Michael, come on!"

Fanny grimaced.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, now come one Michael!"

"Oh alright, keep your hat on!"

"Sorry to say, but I haven't got a hat,"

Michael scowled. "It was a joke,"

"You should know very well that I don't take jokes,"

I pulled the door open and let out a big breath as the air swept over me.

"I'll lead," I said.

"So what brought this on?" Michael asked.

I glimpsed at Sophie and slyly replied.

"Sophie wants to see Morgan,"

But all my thoughts were rejected as I noticed that she wasn't looking at all.

What a waste of breath. I'd only done that to see her reaction.

**A/N: Okk, now I know that's confusing **** the next chapter will explain it properly, but you get an idea? How did everyone like it? And, again, please vote on my poll. **

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter-Sophie's P.O.V and Howl's P.O.V**


	9. Chapter 9

**Am I dreaming?-Chapter 9**

**A/N: I am so sorry everyone!!!!!!! *apologizes a thousand times* I have officially crossed the line, anyone can kill me now. I'm really sorry I haven't updated, it's the usual: sick, school, homework, and it's gotten hardcore these days since tests are coming up. I'm sorry, so here's chapter 9:**

**Sophie's P.O.V**

Once we'd settled to taking the easier root to the house, which Howl so called "the castle", exactly 15 minutes later we arrived there.

Howl quickened his pace and abruptly knocked on the door. Immediately the door swung open. How could that be? Because when the door opened there was not a soul stood or standing except a flickering flame and from the corner of the room I could see a child sitting, playing with what seemed to be a book. And surely he couldn't have dragged himself to open it, he was obviously to engrossed into tearing the pages of the book.

"Morgan!" Howl screeched.

Morgan? Where had I heard that before? Oh yes, my supposedly child.

I stared at Morgan, he was a small bodied boy with bright blue eyes the shade of his dad's. He looked oddly familiar.

By the time Howl had reached Morgan, and taken the book from him, Morgan had taken to staring ahead. Morgan had taken to staring at me.

His dark eyes illuminated me, consumed me completely.

Howl, who's finally realised that the attention was not on him but in fact me, picked Morgan up and walked towards me.

"Sophie, Morgan, Morgan, Mother," He introduced.

"Mummy?" Morgan questioned, as if it was hard to believe although I didn't blame him. I mean who'd want a 16 year old mother?

I stared at Morgan, his deep eyes that I always seemed to flow into.

Howl slumped on a chair and sighed. Morgan was still sitting, wriggling his toes and acting awkward.

"Calcifer, I've brought Sophie,"

"Oh have you now?"

I turned. That was weird, there was no one in the room other than Michael, and I could have sworn that he didn't utter a word. So who had spoken?

"Sit," Howl ordered.

What was I? A dog?

"Very obedient if I might add," Calcifer said. I stared around the room for the voice, it was quite challenging but finally my eyes settled on the flickering fire.

That was it!

The fire was talking. I remember now, Howl was talking about a fire demon earlier; I guess this must be it. "Calcifer."

"Yes, that's quite right,"

"No, it isn't," I suddenly blurted out.

"How so?" Howl asked.

"I'm not obedient, not to anyone, especially you,"

"Oh?"

I kept quiet, observing my surroundings.

"Well, long story short, Sophie has agreed to live with us from now on," Howl said.

My head twitched. "What did you just say?!"

"The truth,"

"No...You didn't,"

"Why of course I did Sophie, it's not like you to tell a fib," Howl frowned.

"Nor you," I retorted.

"Then you must not know me,"

"That's right,"

"Right,"

"Right," I ended.

"Stop it the two of you, what did she really come for Howl?" Calcifer finally butted in.

Howl did a quick "ahem" and then, tilting his head slightly to Michael, began.

"Well it's just as we said earlier Sophie, that and you're my wife, Morgan here is you're child, and this is you're home. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Why yes actually,"

"How so? Howl repeated. "I mean to be honest, you've scooped yourself one of the handsomest bachelors in, well, the universe and you find it hard to believe?"

"No," I thought, this man must be utterly insane. He thought he was handsome? Not quite.

But there was one thing I had to clear up.

"If this, all of it was just a play of some sort that you created, then why, might I ask, did I deserve a slap?"

"From who?"

"Oh I see, you've already forgotten have you?" My voice showed disappointment, which was exactly what I wanted.

"Yes, yes, I remember, Fanny."

"So?"

"Well, I don't know what goes on in Fanny's mind so if you were to ask me I'd be clueless, just think of it as payment for forgetting, and while you're at it, ask her."

"But wait, Howl," I interrupted. "If you're from this place called Ingary, a place of magic and wonders or so you say, then wouldn't there be a spell to read people's minds?"

"Yes, yes, of course there is, but I wouldn't be one to intrude on another person's thoughts not would I?"

"I don't know," I said, slumping into the hard chair. "I haven't known you that long,"

I expected him to break down and start sobbing heavily again, but rather he stared at the ceiling.

"Howl," Calcifer whispered.

And then it went blank, Everything, just turned into a speck of dust. My head tilted back and slammed onto the chair, my eyes closing in, and my thoughts light.

It was unbelievable. What was happening to me? I was flowing in a distorted whirlpool, drowning almost. NO! I thought, someone grab me, hold me, I'm going to die.

But in fact, instead of my eyes flickering open and me regaining consciousness, I floated down gracefully and met the eyes of a young man.

"Hello Sophie, I see you've arrived. Older Howl asked me, younger Howl to show you what happened throughout you're whole life in Ingary, and up to now."

I blinked, and shuddered, and blinked and shuddered. Again, the impossible. But I went along with it, no matter what If I was going to find out the truth it was worth it, at least I thought so.

"Sophie?" Younger Howl's voice broke in.

"Yes?"

"Good," He quietly muttered some words to himself and almost immediately a bubble appeared. But not just any bubble, inside, with a slightly blurry vision, was Howl. Older Howl.

"Howl," Younger Howl called out.

"Testing Testing, 1, 2, 5." Came the reply.

Younger Howl sighed. "She's arrived Howl, safely too,"

"Good good, oh just to let you know, I want her back by 6. Sharp." And with that the bubble burst and splinters of sparkles danced around me.

"Let's get going then Sophie,"

And I turned.

**A/N: WOW!! Haha, what does everyone think so far? Oh yes, please vote on the poll, i'm quite surprised with the results actually: Howl=4 and Calcifer=0, what in the world happened to Calcifer love!!? Not that I mind, but please do _ Thanks for reading!!**

**Howl's P.O.V**

That's Sophie gone. I sighed. She needed to know this for her own but somehow I-.

"Howl?"

"Yes, Calcifer,"

"Just think, she'll know all about it when she comes back,"

"I know,"

"Have you got any ideas as to why Sophie lost her memories?"

"No, absolutely not, it's believable enough that she survived."

"That's true,"

"But there's something else..."

"Like what?"

"Sophie-someone must have been plotting against her. But who? Who hates Sophie enough for this?"

"It's-" Calcifer started.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Forget it, on second thought, it's not,"

"Oh come one, Calcifer, I haven't got time for riddles or anything of that clan! Someone hates Sophie! And if you don't hurry up that person will make another move, something even worse, if we don't catch them! Now chop chop, don't keep me waiting!"

"Ok, jeez Howl, take a chill pill,"

"I cannot, unfortunately, it affects my sleep," I frowned.

Calcifer, not sharing my feelings, sighed. "I was being sarcastic Howl, in with the game?"

"Oh, oh, oh..." I said, my cheeks flaring red, finally getting it.

Calcifer rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me then? Or am I going to have to force it out of you? And trust me, you won't like that." I let words stumble out of my lips. "Rain," and "water."

"Howl, you're not being fair, this person is much wanted by everyone and he's coming to you're hands freely."

"Who is it?"

"It's...Lawliet,"

"And who might I ask, Is that?"

"It's someone you don't want to know,"

"And why is that?"

"He must've gotten involved with Sophie, or Sophie him, because he's never come to cause disaster willingly if he neither knew the person."

"So you're saying, Sophie saw him behind my back?" My voice rose.

"Quite likely,"

"And what does this Lawliet do?"

"He breaks you down, every last bit of you, until you attempt to apologize to him. Sophie must've accidentally seen him, and not knowing his identity, used her foul mouth. Because there's nothing else I can think of. Lawliet's wanted everywhere, a great magician, even said to compete with you."

"You're joking!" I gasped.

"No way,"

"Then..."

"Of all the people!"

There was silence. I'd forgotten Michael was even in the room let alone Morgan. They'd heard it, too.

Lawliet's existence will be the very end of me, that's for sure.

"Howl, are you going to tell me when you're birthday is?" Michael asked. That was weird, that question obviously didn't suit the mood so why did Michael bring himself to say it?

"No," I replied. "Just know that it's August,"

**Chapter 9-END**

**A/N: What do you think? The name Lawliet is from Death note, just had to use it. So, new wizard in town, how's he going to compete with Howl? Or maybe it's just going to be both of them fighting for Sophie. Exams are this week, and the next, so wish me luck!! And also Howl's birthday!! That's not the real date, I just made it up. Please vote!! Thanks for reading!! _ **

**Next chapter- Sophie's P.O.V and Howl's P.O.V**

**Oh, and since there's a new character I might do Lawliet's P.O.V, what does everyone think?**

**Many thanks, kisses**


	10. Chapter 10

**Am I dreaming?-Chapter 10**

**A/N: Well I don't really have anything to say about this chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it, INCLUDED: Lawliet's P.O.V haha: D Well it's really just a sneak preview of his thoughts. I'm sick with a really bad flu, I keep on sneezing, I keep on coughing, I've taken like 2 pills today and I'm still ill but I'll get better soon. Anyway enough about me, I'll get on with the chapter!! .**

**Lawliet's P.O.V**

From my balcony I watch the sun set. It's so peaceful. I felt my head lull to the side and my eyes close.

Suddenly it all felt unreal. Was it just yesterday that I'd sealed Sophie's memories?

Certainly felt longer than that, like a century more like.

My lips puckered into a pout and I noticed my legs crouching into a bond with my chest. That again.

My hand wandered into the air and immediately the air was cool and but a flicker on my pale face.

My face turned grim and my earlier thoughts of Sophie twisted into blame.

That's right, I hated her, hated her guts, she should just die. Her and her fancy pants too good for his shoes husband Howl.

That's exactly right. It's only me in this world. No one else.

**A/N: Umm, sorry I really think I did that bit bad.. . well anyway here's Sophie's P.O.V *sneeze* haha :D**

**Sophie's P.O.V**

Younger Howl was a composed little body with the exact face of older Howl, the only difference between the two of them was that younger Howl more mature. (And less vain if I might add).

"Excuse me, but where are we going?" I heard my self asking with a worried voice. I was beginning to question my sanity, this was mad! I'm supposed to believe that there's two Howl's, almost like a split personality. And that I was married, corrected= Am still married, to Howl and not to mention have a child! What is this world turning into?!

"Well we're going to you're old house and then to the old castle to see if you'll remember anything and if you don't I'll just fill you in with information."

"OK..."

Younger Howl hesitated, I could see it. His lips pursed into a scowl and then formed the letter S.

"Do you have something you wish to tell me?" I asked persistently.

He turned, his eyes melted into mine and after a second he finally said:

"Yes,"

I wanted to force it out of his mouth. This silence was killing me.

"So do you know why you lost you're memories?" The words came out of his mouth in a mumbled tone almost like he was shy about asking.

"No,"

"No idea?"

"No,"

"Oh,"

There was silence until we; at long last, we reached a house. It wasn't too big and wasn't too small however there was one thing that caught my attention.

It looked familiar.

Really.

Familiar.

Like a distant memory.

Maybe it was true.

I'd lost my memories, but if I did, I didn't like the thought of it. Feeling like a part of you is missing; it's almost like feeling lonely.

"Um, well you can come in Sophie," Younger Howl motioned for me to enter the house just before he harshly pushed the door to a halt.

I stared around at my surroundings. I felt so accustomed to it. That lamp, it was like a childhood memory. A picture flashed before me but I was too slow. I missed it.

I wanted to remember. I needed to remember.

Why doesn't anything go right when you want it to?!

Oh, I know! "When something doesn't go right...go left."

I'd always loved that saying, but as spiteful as it may seem how is it going to help?

"Nothing," I whispered hoarsely.

"Sorry?"

"I don't remember anything at all," I stated. My voice was beginning to crack and I knew any moment now I'd fall into ballistic tears.

"That's not a problem,"

"What did you say?"

"Hmm?" Younger Howl turned to face me with a questioning look, almost as if it wasn't him that had tried to comfort me or said a word whatsoever.

"You said "That's not a problem," just now, didn't you?"

A look of confusion crossed his face.

"No..."

"What? Are you sure you didn't forget or something? Please tell me you did!"

"No, I didn't say a word."

"You're joking! You said that, It was in my head, you're voice was in my head!" I screeched.

If it wasn't him...Then who was it?

"It was me."

I turned around.

Again.

It was in my head. A gentle whisper yet such a bold voice.

"And who are you?" I asked aloud.

Younger Howl, obviously sensing that I was going mad, whispered a few words.

A bubble appeared with older Howl inside. His face was full of worry.

"I am L,"

"And who is L?"

"You don't need to know my dear Sophie,"

"Oh but I do,"

I saw younger Howl flash me a look of resent before he turned to face the bubble in which older Howl had occupied himself with talking to Calcifer.

"Howl," Younger Howl announced.

"Yes, testing testing, 1, 2, 5" Came the reply.

Younger Howl sighed.

"Sophie's gone nuts!"

"Excuse me?" Older Howl's eyes widened.

"She's talking to herself. She's conversing with someone called "L". Ring any bells?"

"Yes! Bring Sophie to me!" Older Howl ordered.

Just what was happening? Who was this L? And why did it feel like I knew him before...

**A/N: Ermm, comment what you think: D well really Lawliet just got into Sophie's brain with his magic. He's evil, that's all you need to know so far. And mysterious. Umm, should I add Lawliet to the poll? Would anyone vote for him? I know I would, I like all evil characters, just a bad habit of mine. Oh and vote on the poll please: D**

**Howl's P.O.V**

I could see Sophie. Weird, she seemed fine. She wasn't talking to herself. Certainly wasn't talking to herself.

"Sophie dear, what's wrong?" I asked.

I saw her lips convert into a frown. "Please do not call me "dear" Howl!"

"Oh fine, what the heck is wrong with you Sophie?! I hear you're talking to yourself? And to a man named L?"

Her eyebrows moved to both sides and deepened into a scowl.

"I don't know! He's suddenly in my head! Talking to me! Making me believe things, saying that I shouldn't know who he is! But the thing is I remember him. From somewhere. I don't know so don't ask me!"

I turned to Calcifer. "You hear that? He's already controlling her! What's he going to do next? Kill her?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, information overload," Calcifer jumped. "Take it easy Howl. I know we've got to sort this out. Shouting at poor Calcifer the fire demon won't help though."

I sighed.

"First things first, let's combine both you and younger Howl together so you're in Ingary with Sophie. Then we'll really figure out what he's trying to make her do. Yes?"

"Right..." I convinced myself. "I'll take Michael too then."

"Yes," Calcifer agreed.

"Howl," I shouted. "We're combining into each other, let's do the spell then shall we?"

"On it!"

The spell we were doing was one of the easiest so far that I'd learnt. It was so easy that I'd taken to learning it of by heart.

And with a few quick adjustments to my outfit I chanted:

"Let me be one with you,"

And that was it.

A light as golden as the sun burst into the castle and from the bubble I could see the same happening in Ingary.

"Michael!" I screeched. "Grab onto me!"

"Yes---How—l"

The castle shook a wind that could've been mistaken for a blizzard.

"Don't mind me," Calcifer chimed in with a nonchalant voice.

"Well we won't," I struggled to breath.

"Down the rabbit hole,"

"What? Oh and before I forget, take care of Morgan!"

"It's like you're-" But Calcifer was cut of as the spell finally took action and Michael tightened his grip on my shirt.

"Careful there," I glared.

"Oh, err sorry Howl,"

Then it happened. I was in younger Howl's body.

A small thing he was.

I was even shorter than Sophie now. I scowled.

"Nice entrance," Sophie greeted us.

"Michael?" I ignored her.

"Here Howl."

I turned to where I heard his voice. He was standing in the corner of the room. He scrambled up to me and shivered.

I patted his head and smiled. He shook my hand off.

"Now, back to you Sophie. I'm going to ask L some questions to see if he'll answer. Do you mind?"

Sophie stared at me, probably thinking that it wouldn't help.

"Go on then,"

I thought of a question. I had to hit L in a spot that would hurt.

"Ask him, if he can speak so all of us can hear him."

Sophie waited. "No,"

"Ask him what he's planning on doing to you."

Again. " He's not telling anyone."

"Hmph," I grunted. "Planning on being the attention seeker are you?"

"No,"

"Them, and I never thought I'd say this before, get out of Sophie's head before I tell the king of you're misdeeds."

Sophie gasped.

"What is it?"

"He says the king ordered him to do this."

I took a deep breath and gulped. That couldn't be true. I was the king's best wizard.

"He says that he will meet us soon."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Sophie grinned. "He's gone now. Out of my head."

I smiled. "That's good."

"So where is our next destination?" Michael broke in.

**A/N: Surprise P.O.V: D Lawliet again. . Just a quick one.**

**Lawliet's P.O.V**

My duty is done. For now. The sun is but a star now.

Just like that day I-

**Chapter 10-END**

**A/N: haha, Lawliet's evil for his own good. Well anway hope everyone liked this chapter. Please vote on the poll :D I'm feeling alot better now. What do you think? More of Lawliet? Thanks for reading this far too readers .**

**And thank you loads for the review, they helped me recover. The source of my recovery :D **

**I've got one more test on Monday and that's it! Finally, I may be back to uploading every day.**

**Wish me luck!! *kisses and hugs***


	11. Chapter 11

**Am I dreaming? - Chapter 11  
**

**A/N: Okeii~~!!!!! Test's finally finished~!! Hooray~!! And full recovery for me~!! Thank you so much everyone for you're wonderful reviews~! You are such awesome people. I feel so refreshed~!! :D Well, again, please vote on the poll :D And lastly I'd like to say if you have got to add monamourx and subscribe to her, she is amazing~ and her new fan fiction is great~!!**

**Lawliet's P.O.V**

I'm dreaming. And in my dream I am Alice. What a bizarre thought. I shudder and squeeze my hands together to create warmth but fail. If I was Alice then everything would've been different. I wouldn't have gotten myself into this mess and definitely wouldn't have gone this deep.

I would've been righteous and exuberant, just like my own Alice. Except no one ever wins, even in Alice in wonderland. She didn't succeed. All she ever does is meet new people. What did that ever do? I sighed and rubbed my eyes, this time I could see clearly and when I looked around the room all I could remember was her-Sophie.

**A/N: Aww, poor Lawliet, having a bit of a lonely moment? Lol ^_^ Thanks for reading this far. xD **

**Sophie's P.O.V**

My eyes started to water. I hurriedly rubbed them off and sniffled forcing myself to continue walking and pretend that I hadn't just done the most abnormal thing in the universe.

I'd had an inner conversation with a man called "L" not to mention that he was **INSIDE **my head. Not next to me, not behind me. Inside my head.

I tried to gulp in my tears but I only succeeded in groaning. It was then that Howl heard.

"Sophie?" He edged towards me and I took a step away from him which changed my walking zone. I stepped back.

"Are you alright?"He asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," I put on a fake grin.

"You know that definitely does not work on me, I know something's wrong."

"I'm honestly fine," I forced him to believe me. "look- see" I showed him my face.

"Hmm," He inspected my face thoroughly and then, seeing nothing sighed. "Michael, can you see that? My dear Sophie is growing a spot on her forehead."

My hand moved quickly to my forehead and I felt around it quickly. It was true. There was a big lump. I could feel it. It was huge, so huge that anyone could see it from a meter.

"Oh yes, Howl, I see it clearly. Just what on earth did you do to you're forehead Sophie?" Michael asked.

"Nothing, certainly. I did nothing." I was certain of it.

"Are you sure? You sure you didn't put a type of... I don't know...On it?" Howl enquired.

"Well first I definitely did not put anything on it, you do know that spots happen don't you?"

"Why of course I do," Howl stated.

"So you can stop asking me then, can't you?"

He puckered his lips to one corner and stuck them out like a frown. "But I don't want to,"

I glowered. "You do not want to say that now,"

He raised his eyebrows. "Ohh, do you hear that Michael? That's the sound of a beast; she wants me to stop asking her. But I can't do that, I have to find out why that AWFUL spot is planted on her head. I only wanted to know why and all of a sudden she's turning on me. I'm scared Michael~." He added a frightened quiver to his tone and cowered behind Michael.

"Oh stop it Howl!" Michael snapped.

"Fine!" Howl emerged from behind Michael with a sharp glare towards my direction and a "tsk" at Michael. "I only wanted to have fun, but I can see now that not one of you is privileged enough to go under the category of "fun"."

From the corner of my eye I could see Michael mimic Howl. His lips were moving accurately and at the exact same time as Howl. Almost in unison.

I chuckled quietly and grinned to myself.

"Oh, so I see one of you can have "fun"." Howl suddenly piped in from behind me.

I wiped the smile of my face and turned to him. "Hmm, what did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing, nothing, just resume with laughing at Michael failed attempt to mimic me. Which by the way Michael I knew you were doing, so it was completely pointless." He winked at Michael and patted his head to which Michael immediately shrugged off.

"Rats," He muttered.

"Oh yes, there are quite a few rats in the castle now, ever since Sophie left," Howl retorted.

I sighed and resumed with my inner thoughts.

Which was...?

Oh yes.

L.

An unknown specimen of some sort.

Right?

**A/N: Well well well, I always knew Sophie was going to get spots some day. xD hahaa, whisper: Howl actually put a spell on Sophie so that she'd be fooled and think she had a spot on her forehead. She didn't actually. It's just cruel cruel Howl again~**

**Howl's P.O.V**

All this "L" conversation is getting to my head.

Really.

Getting.

To.

My.

Head.

I know of all people I am a drama freak, and admitting it is a big step, but L- he's everywhere.

Everywhere I turn, I hear him. Not physically but he's caused all sorts of problems.

He's made Sophie cry, or at least I think it's him, but I definitely can't forgive him.

I want to engage myself in a long talk with Calcifer over a cup of coffee; I want to be snuggled in my robe and slippers.

But that's impossible now.

"Michael?"I called out. "Where are we going now?"

"Well, we decided to go back home, we can right?" Michael replied.

"Yes we can,"

"So... Where is it?" Where do we go?" Sophie asked.

"Um, wait, it's by spell. Let me remember it." I rummaged my head for the words. It was... "Go back now!" Right?

No.

I could see Michael and Sophie stop in their footsteps to give me a quick glance.

"Howl? You remember it right?"" Sophie shot me a worried look.

And then it dawned on me.

"Yes!"

"Oh thank the Gods!" Michael whispered.

I ran closer to them and with one look back I uttered two words:

"Go forward!"

And in a zoom, well more than that, we arrived back at the castle.

I collapsed onto a chair and kicked off my shoes.

Michael and Sophie did so with less energy and slumped onto the remaining seats.

"Oh thank goodness you're back Howl!" Calcifer screeched. "Morgan was worried sick! He's upstairs now, on his bed."

"What?"

"What took you so long? It's been almost a day!"

"Really?" I searched around for clues that the night had settled. Finally, my gaze fell on the window just next to the door. Outside was a clear view of pitch black. "Oh,"

"Yes, Oh,"

"Sorry Calcifer, it was actually less for us. We were only gone for a few hours, or so it felt like it."

Calcifer scrutinized my face and sighed.

"Fine, you win, go, go upstairs. Morgan needs you."

"Yes, will do." I got up and stretched my hands up. Then, when I'd finished I trudged along the floorboard and up the steps.

"Wait!" I heard it. Quick and urgent. It was Sophie. "Can I come with you?"

I blinked and stared at her. A look of confusion swept over my face and before I could say anything, she explained.

"I want to see Morgan."

"Oh yes, that. Well come with me then," I instructed her to follow me.

I heard the diligent footsteps from behind me as she took a step one after me.

I opened the door to Morgan's room and squinted into the dark.

"Well, this is it." I announced.

Something shuffled in the room.

"Who is it?" I asked.

I heard a whimper then followed by load sobs.

"Morgan?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Morgan!" I rushed over to his side and grabbed him.

Sophie stood awkwardly at the door hinge. She was analysing Morgan, or I thought she was.

After Morgan had calmed down and I'd placed him back on the bed, he stared at Sophie.

"This is you're mother Morgan." I introduced.

"Yes..." He whispered inaudibly.

**Chapter 11- END**

**A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 11. What does everyone think? Hmm, well I'm so happy today~"!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Am I dreaming?-Chapter 12**

**A/N: I'm soooo sad ;[ *sigh* Well, here's the next chapter:**

**Lawliet's P.O.V**

I gasped. Sophie should've lost her memories right? So why did I have a peculiar feeling she remembered. I should have settled it once and for all at that time, but I couldn't. I can still remember her face but somehow I can't bring myself to hate her.

**A/N: Let's get started then, oh I forgot to mention,, vote on the poll please-- :D**

**Sophie's P.O.V**

The morning settled and I rose from my futon. Once I'd had a bath I stood by the window and stared out at the vast canvas. Yesterday, Morgan and I had a talk. He'd asked me about my whereabouts before I'd arrived here. Howl had taken over by telling Morgan that it wasn't his business and that I was busy. Howl had told me to think nothing of it but how can I not? How can I not question my sanity?

I glanced around and my eyes flickered to the fire.

"Um, Calcifer...was it?"

The fire gulped.

"Yes, that's my name."

"Well, I know this may seem odd but what time is it?"

"It's exactly 7:00AM, meaning Howl should be coming down now and you should be getting to school."

"Oh,"

"And if you're worrying about you're uniform it's right here."

I blinked. "What?"

"You're uniform- It's here."

"How? I'm certain I left it back at my house..."

"It's-"

Just at that moment there was a creak from the staircase and Howl entered the room. "Before you say 'Magic' Calcifer, let me knock some sense into you. Actually Sophie, it was Fanny, she arrived early to give you you're uniform but you weren't awake."

Calcifer grumbled. "I wasn't going to say that! For you're information you just lost yourself a good breakfast."

Howl paid no attention to the fire demons muffled complaints and instead sat at the table and banged it. "Sophie, - cook us some breakfast why don't you?"

I heaved a sigh and pursed my lips. "I could never cook to save my life."

"Right."Howl raised his eyebrows." Let's have some more green-slime then shall we?"

"What?"Green slime... Now why did that seem familiar? I'd never seen anything of a species of green-slime. It sounded like something horrible. No way did I want 'more' green-slime.

"Howl, she doesn't remember that."Calcifer chimed in.

"No can do. If you don't cook, green-slime is coming you're way."

I groaned. There was no point to this, I was bound to lose anyway so I looked around for a pot and when I finally found one it was as rusty as an old metal thing.

I wiped it thoroughly and when I was ready I looked around for something to cook and settled with eggs and bacon.

While I cooked I stared at the fire demon as he gobbled up the egg remains. All of this was rather frustrating.

I placed 4 plates on the table and shared the breakfast between them. Then I handed out the knifes and forks once I'd found them, they were in a cupboard.

I sat down and sighed. "Did I make any mistake?"

"No, you did just fine Sophie, brilliant." Howl grabbed for his fork and dug into his meal.

**A/N: Haa. I'm so tired, sorry if that was too short. **

**Howl's P.O.V**

Once I had cleaned up the table and left the two plates for Michael and Morgan, (Michael had come down soon after), I grabbed for my bag and fiddled with my hair.

I waved at Michael and then opened the door, stood perched at the corner and waited for Sophie to come.

"Shouldn't we wait for Michael?" Sophie asked.

"No, leave the boy, he likes being on his own." I grinned. It was true. Michael, as I had learned these past years, was a quiet boy but I could tell every time he was with me, he wasn't concentrating. He was away, his thoughts were away, and I knew for a fact I shouldn't intrude on his thoughts. "Let's get going then."

I set on a steady pace, putting one foot before the other and when I noticed Sophie trailing behind me I deliberately unhurried my speed.

The walk was calm and after we'd turned through corners we arrived at the school gate. It was already open for students to enter. I strolled through, quickening my strut as I heard students whistle at my encounter. Sophie was right behind me, I could feel her breath on my neck, steady yet hurried.

I opened the door to our classroom and nodded to the students as they greeted me, low murmurs. I hadn't thought about it, what they would think if me and Sophie came to school together. The thought drifted in my mind but not for too long.

I sat at my desk and went through the work scheduled for today. I flipped through the sheets one by one and then hung my head back and loosened my tie.

The doors hinges creaked. Once I'd opened my eyes, Michael was sat next to Sophie.

An hour later, after the lesson had ended, and all the students had left, I put all the worksheets in a pile and waited for the faint knock on the door.

It came, light at first but then insistent and harsh. "Come in!" I yelled.

The door opened to reveal Sophie looking rather dehydrated and sore.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I got up and walked over to her.

She sighed at first but then finally gave in and pulled out a chair. "It's that man, L, or whatever his name is. I think it's him. I've been feeling sore all day, at first I just felt dizzy and weak but now I can't breathe properly. It's him; I can definitely feel it's him. I've never had this before; it doesn't feel ordinary...Like magic!" Her voice took a turn towards the end, almost like she liked the thought of it. Magic.

She lifted her head to give me a faint look and then she looked back. All I could remember was that one minute she was sitting, and the next she was on the floor. The only significance as to why was the bang, the sound.

I ran over to her and lifted her head up, I gazed at her face. It was pale. Weak, fragile. What was this Lawliet doing to her?

'Lawliet, if you can hear me, stop it! Stop it now; I don't like what you're doing, especially as it's to Sophie. If you feel like renting you're anger out on someone, I'm free.' I thought it quietly to myself, repeating it over and over, letting them sink in when they weren't meant for me at all.

"Howl!"Michael rushed into the room, his breath was heavy. He'd been waiting outside. "What happened?!"

I opened my mouth but seeing no point shut it. "I don't know."

"Let's get her an ambulance!"Michael cried. "Do you have you're phone on you?"

"Uh.." I stuttered. "Yeah, it's in my pocket."

He felt around in my pockets for the object and finally grabbed it. He fiddled with the buttons, put the phone close to his ear, and spoke in hurried gushes.

Then he placed the phone back in my pocket and gasped. "Their coming now, it'll be okay."

I gazed at Sophie and leaned in closer, I felt a tear drop from my face onto hers. I gently kissed her lips, from which I pumped in some air. She was still breathing, a good sign.

Then I lifted my head up and looked at Michael. A tear was implanted in his eyes, ready to burst out.

**Chapter 12-END**

**A/N: Well, Once again, I'm really sorry for the late update. My 'G' on the keyboard isn't working, well it is, but I have to press on it harder than the others. So that's why this chapter took so long. Sophie isn't dead, I promise. She's coming back ^_~ and I'll update soon, 'cause seriously, I wouldn't leave you with a cliff hanger like this and stop updating. .**

**Thank you for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Am I dreaming?- Chapter 13**

**A/N: Wowza~ Chapter 13 already. Time flies, it really does. Again, I'm so sorry for the lateness . I'm going to change the poll. So now it's Calcifer, Howl and Lawliet. Ehh, my estimations are telling me that Howl would get the most votes. Or maybe that's just me. ((_)) Any how, this is it. Oh yeah, apologies for the late chapter again. **

**Howl's P.O.V**

Sophie still hasn't woken up. The doctor said that she'd be fine, just a few days rest and all would be jolly. But that was hard to believe. I'd told Michael to get going home, and to tell Calcifer of what had happened. He agreed quietly. And now it was just me, all alone in the white room, except of course with Sophie.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, a light vibration. I hurriedly nipped it out and sped out of the room. "Hello?"

"Howl you've got to come quick!" Michael's exuberant voice blasted out. "Calcifer, he said he knows about Lawliet. He just... suddenly remembers things. I don't know why or how, but you've got to come quickly! Bring Sophie too!"

Before I could bring it to attention that Sophie was still unconscious, Michael hung up.

"Damnation!" (**A/N: This has become my favourite word these days, Damnation! Please excuse my randomness :]) "**How can he expect me to bring Sophie! Oh fine, put all the pressure on poor old Howl."

I trudged into the room, all thoughts walking freestyle in my brain. I could pick her up, run down the hall, keep on running, until I reach a window and jump down. No, too reckless. Oh, use a spell! Now why hadn't I thought of that before? I'd use the invisibility spell. Easy.

I rushed to Sophie and grabbed her hand, muttered the spell:

"With my worthy hand,

May the spell me cast upon me,

Grant me the power to be invisible,

To all humans,

To all nature,

To all."

And with a flick of my hands we were both completely invisible, not seen by a shadow.

"Ah, Damnation! I should have thought of that, now I can't see Sophie at all."

I hastily gripped onto her hand. Good, I can still feel it. Now I have to get out of this room.

I stood up, secured my grip on Sophie's hand and walked out of the room, roaming through the corridors. After a while, we reached the castle.

The door swung open. I flicked of the spell and collapsed onto a chair. Then remembered Sophie and placed her there in my stead.

"So, what's it?" I asked Calcifer.

"Uh, Howl. I've figured something out. You won't like it, I'm sure of it. But I need to tell you."

"Yes yes."

"It's Lawliet...He's...you're brother."

I almost coughed at the absurd thought. My eyes widened into disbelief and I nearly collapsed onto the floor. "What?"

"It's true. He's you're long lost brother. He was born two years before you-"

But before Calcifer could go on I interrupted him. "Shouldn't Sophie be hearing this?"

"Ah yes. We'll wait till she awakens then. My estimations tell me that Sophie knew this back in Ingary. She knew she was meeting you're brother." Calcifer carried on.

I sighed and pulled out a chair. Now all sorts of thoughts were running through my head. If Lawliet was my brother, then why would he want to kill Sophie? Or most of all, what relation did he have with Sophie?

**Chapter 13-END**

**A/N: Ah, well, what do you think? Quite a big twist huh. Well, I'm leaving this chapter like this. Continued on Chapter 14. Thankies for reading~ ^_^ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Am I dreaming?-Chapter 14**

**A/N: Now this is bugging me to the point of frustration. And please don't laugh either, you know on my profile I have pasted two links, one for my DeviantArt, and one for my Livejournal. If you press them, see what happens. I don't know how to fix it. This is so simple, and yet I don't know what to do. Any help here? Okay, you can laugh now. ; 3 Now to get on with the chapter. Ya~ay. Wait. Why hasn't anyone voted for Lawliet in the poll... ((_)) Is he hated now? Please don't hate Lawliet!! { and this is where my fan girl-ness kicks in} *randomness* I want to eat cake now~~ Who's up for cake!! P.S: **

**I seem to have caught a cold (again), so if my updates aren't regular or else, you know why. ; 3**

***sneeze* **

**Sophie's P.O.V**

I involuntarily stretched my hands out and rubbed my eyes. I was greeted by Calcifer who instead of waving his hand like normality, jumped up and down.

"Howl, she's awake." He spoke.

"That's good then. Speak Calcifer. I've already waited 3 hours for this." Came the reply.

Calcifer shot Howl a look and began. "It happened when you swallowed me. Just before that, I saw a figure a few yards behind you. It was Lawliet. A few days after that, I noticed that he was never there with you, I knew he had some relation with you, of some sort but it never came to me that he was you're brother. And you never mentioned you had a brother, ever. You forgot you had one didn't you. Or maybe it wasn't that, maybe Lawliet ran away from home when you were born. Either way, I figured it out. "Calcifer stopped to get his 'breath' and then continued. " And after a few years, when you'd gained you're status of power, Lawliet slowly made his. He wasn't known much, definitely not. But those who knew him feared him. From my guesses he was jealous of you. And when it was publically declared that you and Sophie were to be married..."

Howl sat up, he had a strange foreign look in his eyes. If I tried to make sense of what Calcifer had said, there was no doubt I didn't understand anything. ''Swallowed' me?'

"Lawliet is my brother..." Howl whispered.

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to say." Calcifer yawned.

"That can't be. What proof do you have?"

Calcifer sighed. "You'll understand some time."

I coughed to grab their attention. "I think what Calcifer's trying to get across it true. The thing is, when I fainted, I sort of had a dream. Lawliet was talking to me, it was so confusing at first, and I couldn't make out what he was saying. But one thing I did was 'Brother.' "

Howl turned _to me. "Don't make this any worse Sophie. I'm better_ of believing it isn't true."

Calcifer rolled his eyes. "So be it."

"Anyway Sophie, do you know what Lawliet said to you?"

I rummaged my brain for memories, tried thinking deeply. "No."

"Howl. There's someone at the black handle door. I can't make out who it is..." Calcifer suddenly interrupted.

"Wales, huh."

"Wales?!" I gasped.

"Indeed." Howl stood up, went to the door, rotated it to the black handle and opened it.

He exhaled loudly and stepped backwards. He turned to Calcifer, widened his eyes. "Who are you?"

The figure that stood sternly looked awfully familiar. He was quite tall. His hair was a dark shade of black and he had a white baggy jumper added with black trousers which made his look.

"I am Lawliet. I'd prefer it if you called me L. Howl." The man announced in a tone of matter.

It wasn't that surprising to me now, I sort of knew it before he'd said, but Howl of course, was the opposite.

At first, his face showed pure concern with his sanity. After a while, (correction- after a cup of tea), he finally showed agreement.

While stacking away the cups, quite forcefully too, I left the room in order for Howl to get acquainted with Lawliet.

I shouldn't have really; I knew it, leaving Howl with the 'enemy'. The 'enemy' that had planned my death. The enemy that was supposedly Howl's brother.

I could feel the tension as I left the room, even as I was out of it, it was a burning sensation. I wasn't quite sure what the sensation was for, maybe Howl was excited for having met Lawliet.

It was quite a bother really. I switched on the tap, rinsed the cups, placed them on the shelf and went back into the room, not knowing what followed.

"-A horrible man you are! Despicable, honestly. I could do better without you! You just had to- didn't you?!" Lawliet, as I entered the room, burst out of his chair and pointed his finger at a shocked Howl.

_Isn't going so well, _I thought, _a brothers quarrel. I've had plenty with Lettie and Martha. _(**A/N: Sophie's sisters) **

I attempted to stop it, tried to 'hold' Lawliet back. As I did so, I was flung back with the force of an ox (**A/N: Random-ness, My Zodiac is an ox) **I crashed into the wall, breaking an inch of it.

Howl gasped, he made an effort to chant a spell, whispering the words inaudibly.

"**That **won't work on me." Lawliet smirked. "I'm practically immune to every spell on this planet. Ha!"

I could see Howl biting his lips anxiously, obviously sensing no chance in this battle. I endeavoured to raise myself, first placing my hand on the crumpled wall. I struggled, breathed in and attempted again.

It wasn't working; no matter how hard I tried I couldn't do it. Damn it!

"Why are you doing this!?" Howl yelled. "I didn't do anything to you, unless my existence is a nuisance to you. If I might add, some are honoured with my presence!"

Lawliet turned to that, he stared at Howl, and Howl let his gaze penetrate his eyes. "You would never understand, what it means to be like me. A worthless good-for-nothing sibling like you-who never let go of his mother's hand, would never understand!"

I could see it in his eyes, the numbness that wound his torn heart. And I understood it, I did. What it felt like to-

"But Sophie, she knew. Back in Ingary, we used to-"

"Don't utter another word!" Howl fumed.

"And so what will you do? If I utter another word." Lawliet jeered on. "_We used to sit at the fields, basket in hand. "_

Howl's eyes burned with every word; literally they turned into amber gems in just a moment.

"Howl..." Calcifer, finally sensing a turnover in mood- tried to interrupt. "Both of you stop it. Take a look at Sophie would you. She's injured."

To that they both fixed their eyes on me. "Oh bother." Howl whispered. "Look what you did L."

"I-"Lawliet began.

"It's okay." I sighed, again attempting to stand up. But again, failing.

Howl rushed to my side and grabbed my hand, then picked me up and placed me on the chair.

"I'll get the plasters." Howl announced.

"I think you'll need more than that." Lawliet stated.

Howl left the room; I could hear his footsteps as he took one step at a time, hurriedly.

The room was quiet; I twisted to my right to see Michael sitting oddly in his chair. And when I turned to my left, Lawliet, I could see, was staring fixatedly on my knee.

"You really can't remember can you?" Lawliet asked in the silence.

I was surprised by the sudden question and hastened my answer. "No."

I focused in the window, trying to stop further questions.

But when I turned back, Lawliet was nowhere to be seen...

**Chapter 14-END**

**A/N: Erm, review what you want. I sort of think this chapter was rushed. Vote on the poll please, and also, does anyone know the answer to my first question about the links? Pleasssseee help. ; 3 **

**And also, what do you think should happen? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Am I dreaming? - Chapter 15**

**A/N: CHAPTER 15! WOO~! Uh...yeah So anyways, sorry for the late update. ~ Anyways, let's get on with the chapter~! Oh, my. 48 reviews! Thank you so much! **

**yEAH, I'm absolutely sorry for the lateness, it's been almost 3 months since the last update, and it's really just the usual. Tests, tests, more tests, birthday, test, test, laziness and writers block, sick, sick. **

***nods* Tests are coming up, [again] But this time, I decided to update at least a few more times before that. And now, I'm sipping on coke, wondering how this story will turn out, as well as watching gintama.**

**Howl's P.O.V**

I quickly grabbed the plasters and rushed back to the room, anticipating each step.

"Where is he?" I asked, turning my head around. "He was just here a minute ago, no?"

"Yes, he just 'left' a while ago. I'm still not sure how he did, as I could've sworn the door was locked." Sophie said.

I pondered on it for a second, and then thought better than to enquire. Something must've happened in my absence. Peeling of the cover of the plasters, I set my pace towards Sophie to attend to her wounds.

She swung her hands aside and shook her head. "No, I'd rather you didn't, I'm quite fine as it is if you please. See." She pointed to her knee. "Fine."

"Sophie, we all know you're practically bursting in tears inside and yet you still intend for us to believe that you're 'fine'." I stared at her accusingly.

"Yes, quite right."

This time it was me to do a shake of the head. Once the cover was of I knelt down, then let my hand reach out for her ankle, only to notice that in fact there wasn't even a scratch placed there.

I blinked, looked up, and met the face of a smug Sophie. "Told you so," She grinned.

I turned to Calcifer to seek for an answer but all he did was shrug, Michael imitating. "Mind telling me what the hell happened to you?"

Sophie scratched her head. "I think it was L. He did it, well according to me anyway."

I stood up immediately, "Must he do everything." I muttered.

"Daddy..." came the soft voice Morgan. "Can mother stay for the night?"

I twisted to the door to spot Morgan already seeming to march towards Sophie. Once he'd reached her, she attempted to clutch at him with her hands.

"Morgan..." She whispered. Already I could see a hint of a tear piling up.

"Ah. ." My hand reached for her, I wanted to comfort her, I needed to comfort her. And as soon as I thought it, my hands were clasped around her as well as Morgan.

Sophie didn't stop sobbing, but I could tell she felt at ease being hugged like this.

We were like that, stopped in motion, for a while before Sophie gasped and raised her head. It shook us all.

"Are you going to stay mother?" Morgan asked again.

Sophie hesitated this time. "A-..u..r.. Yes!" She finally got out.

**Chapter 15-END**

**A/N: I'm going to leave this chapter like this, creating more suspense. Haha, you must think I'm evil now, a long no show and finally this. **

**I'll update soon though., If I can make it. **

**Hm, so Sophie's going to stay over the night! Is something going to happen between her and Howl? **

**Ehehe. Next chapter- Sophie's POV**


	16. Chapter 16

**Am I dreaming?-Chapter 16**

**A/N: for once I will finally shut up and let you enjoy the chapter, so enjoy this as much as you can. I decided to make this one long, since I might not update it soon. Tests *hint***

**Actually! One more thing- has anyone read the book 'City Of Bones'? A must read~! **

**Lawliet's P.O.V**

As soon as I cast the portal spell, which would take me anywhere I desired, I landed flat face on the couch. My couch, which; at the moment was being engulfed by a lady.

She stood up.

She wore hot flame heels, the size of an owl. Her deep gold hair bounced exotically around and her red flamboyant lips smirked.

I stared at her in awe, thinking it must've been a mistake. This lady couldn't have known me. "Who are you? ..." I whispered.

A chuckle poured out of her delicate mouth, it sounded so beautiful, so elegant. "Me?" She asked, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "I'm you're mother."

**Sophie's P.O.V**

Why in the world had I accepted? I knew my heart would beat like crazy, I knew it'd thump as loud as a trombone, yet here I was- lying next to Howl, with Morgan in-between us.

Morgan looked so peaceful. Now that he was asleep, I could notice that he looked more like his father, than me. 'Than me'. I couldn't believe it. Morgan was my child. I was a mother. To a normal person that would have sounded outright shocking but it just felt like the most natural thing ever.

Taking the chance, I attempted to sit up but was stopped by a smooth hand.

"Don't." Howl said. "Morgan will wake up. He hasn't had a night's rest ever since he heard you were back."My heart skipped a beat, and before I could reply he whispered, "If you didn't want to stay, you should have just said so."

I stuttered, "I-I was just getting some water."

Howl let go of my wrist. "Go on then, nothing to stop a young woman's dry throat." He joked.

I stood up with little hope of my wrist being grabbed again. Once I'd left the room, quietly closing the door, I tiptoed down the stairs.

I'd successfully gulped down a cup of delicious water when I turned round and nearly threw it up. There stood Lawliet, not even slightly amused by the sight he saw.

"Come with me." He ordered. He held out his hand.

I ignored the hand, and faced him. "Why do you want me? And even more important- How'd you get in?"

Lawliet answered neither and grabbed my hand like it was a rag doll. Before I could even breathe, we were gone.

Where I wasn't exactly sure, but that didn't necessarily matter right now. What would Howl think? I'd said I was going to get water, he was probably waiting ...

"Where are we?" I broke the silence.

"Where do you think?" Came the reply.

"Uh ..." I looked around. The faint step of Lawliet's feet drilled into my ears as I trampled behind him. The walls were gold, the kind that made you think of rich Queens and Kings. The ceiling was high, brandished by a chandelier as grand as a building itself. It was encrusted with jewelled silver, and as I passed it, it looked down at me with imperial authority. The high walls weren't all that made me gasp, the windows were another matter. They were huge, and arch shaped with intricate designs placed on them. Then I placed my eyes on the humongous chair in the middle of the room. Lawliet was headed towards it, and as I neared it, its beauty stung my eyes. A lady was sat, graceful. She had wonderful gold hair, and her smile was as thick as her hair.

"Mother, I have brought her." Lawliet grinned.

Mother? A hint of surprise flashed across my face. It was odd; somehow they didn't look alike at all. But who was I to judge, Morgan looked like his father. My stomach churned inwardly for him. I gasped, how slow had I been? This woman, Lawliet's mother, was hypothetically my mother in-law! Lawliet was Howl's brother, and so if this lady was-

"Come." The lady broke of my train of thought. She kept her hand out long for me to grab. She was stunned when I didn't shake it firmly. "Lawliet!" She glared at him.

He shrugged. However her glare was still on him like an eagle. He came to me, so close I could feel his breath, and whispered in my ear. "Look, if you want to be an idiot, be one. But don't include me."

I gulped; no one had ever used this tone on me before. He sounded so uptight. It made me angry. I struck my hand out. Her hand shake was as delicate as herself, her hands were warm. "I am Lawliet's mother. My name is . Just that."

When breath finally came to me, all I could say was, "You're my mother in-law. You're Lawliet's mother, which means you're Howl's mother, which means-!"

"That Howl is no son of mine!" She cried. She stood up, clearly I'd disappointed her. "Don't mention him."

I side glanced towards Lawliet, who was staring at me like a rock had hit him. "I'll explain later." He sighed. "Mother?" He stepped towards her.

"Let's go to the Head Quarters and talk." She said, wiping a tear that from her face.

**Lawliet's P.O.V**

Whilst we headed there, Sophie made sure to cling to my side. A great annoyance it was, but it couldn't be helped. She didn't know anything. But soon would.

The Head Quarters was a room I could only remember from dreams. In fact, I'd only ever dreamt of it when I was a child, so that memory was etched out of my brain.

However there wasn't much of a difference between all the rooms, the only exception was the bedrooms (which I had yet to see), and the toilets.

In this room, the light was bright, and there was a table in the middle. Several chairs surrounded it, the chairs weren't what stood out to me though, and the table was huge in length, covering about half of the room.

Mother motioned for us to sit wherever we wanted. Sophie rushed to a seat in anticipation. Once we were settled, mother began to speak.

"Dear Sophie, are you hungry? Thirsty?" Sophie shook her head. "I bet you're tired. Don't worry, all will be over soon, I just need to tell you a story-"Her voice strained, "About yourself."

Sophie stared. "You see," Mother looked to her again. "I'm you're mother."

Sophie gasped." What are you talking about?" She screamed. "My mother's dead!"

"This is exactly what she was going to explain." I interrupted.

Sophie glared at me." I'll never believe her." She muttered.

"Sophie dear, I'm sorry. I know this must be a lot to take in, but listen ok? You see ... Howl's not my son, as Lawliet said he told you. Howl is not even related with this family. He just happened to marry you, so we have that relation. You and Lawliet are brother and sister-"

I coughed and received another glare. "When I married you're father, I gave birth to Lawliet, then you. And lastly Lettie. But already the bills were piling up, we were quite a poor family. So me and you're father, we planned my death. We made it seem as if I'd died, so they'd cut us of some slack and sympathise with us. I made you're father make you believe I'd died. But I hadn't of course, I'd gotten another women's remains (she'd died on the same day), and made her look like me.

Soon after marrying another woman, Fanny, you're father died himself. But he and Fanny weren't married at all, Fanny knew everything. You're father just wanted someone to take care of you when he'd died. And Martha, she isn't you're sister at all. She's Fanny's child, but not your sister."

I glanced at Sophie, as shocked as she looked; it seemed this was sinking into her.

Mother continued. "And I, seeing no point in dwelling in the past, made my riches" She indicated the room. "And decided to look for my beloved children."

What Sophie said next I hadn't expected. "So you left us all these years? Made us believe we were orphans?" I could hear the fury in her voice.

"I-" Mother began.

"I don't want to hear it!" Sophie yelled.

"Sophie!" I shouted. "Don't talk to mum like that!"

"So what!" She retorted. "Don't you feel the same anger for her? And more importantly- why did you make Howl believe you were his brother!"

I tilted my head to the side and smirked. "You don't want to know, just old hate piled up."

"Children! Stop it now!" Mother raised her voice.

"Hmph." Sophie turned away. "Where's the door?"

I snapped at her. "Oh I don't know. Maybe up you're ass and round the corner!"

"Lawliet!" Mother's eyes widened.

"Yeah, Lawliet." A voice mimicked, jeering me on. The voice was familiar. Sophie turned round and gasped, a second later I did the same.

Howl stood there, behind him was Michael; who held onto a child's hand. From my guesses it was Morgan, Sophie's child.

"Howl!" Sophie puffed. "Why are you here?"

"To rescue you." He panted and fell to the floor. Morgan started to whimper and Sophie rushed over towards them but I gripped onto her hand harshly.

"Let go of me," She glared. "Or by the door in my ass you will not survive a kick in you're groin." I released her hand.

From afar I could see Morgan rush to Sophie and Howl; they all embraced until Howl muffled, "Any chance of a bed around here?"

Sophie turned to mother and mother nodded. "Lawliet, lead them. "

I did. They slept in one of the bedrooms used for visitors. It was especially large, and the bed was too. They settled. I perched my head next to the door, to hear for anything suspicious.

"Anyone awake?" I heard Sophie say.

"Yes." Michael, Morgan and Howl said in unison.

"Good. I've got something to ask." Sophie continued. "How did you find me?"

I peeked through the crack of the door and saw Howl put a finger to his nose.

By then I'd gotten tired and was ready to sleep like a snowstorm had risen. I jerked back in surprise when I saw mother standing there. She took my hand and led me to the Head Quarters.

"Don't tell her, you hear me. Don't tell her that she's not you're sister, or believe me the consequences are censored. I could see you looking at them." She shook her head in disgust and her hair settled as if it hadn't been touched.

"What! But I thought she really was my sister!" I struggled to catch my breath.

"Of course not you fool!" She retorted. "But you are my son. Good acting by the way." She cupped her hands around my face and smiled. As if this was a science lab and I was her creation.

"Then how'd you know so much about her?" I asked.

"Information I gathered, I did my research you know. That girl, she's mine. I'd do anything to get my hands on her!" Mother laughed, but not the kind of laughter you'd call beautiful, it was the kind that made you sick with revulsion.

Just what was Sophie exactly?

**Chapter 16-END**

**A/N: Oh wow, this chapter was SO long. Mind me, it took me like half a day to write and plot. XD**

**I'm sort of venting out my anger on the readers, lol, I'm anticipating borrowing the next book in the Series City of Bones from the library, and I can't wait! XXD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Am I dreaming?-Chapter 17**

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while, and now that school's starting soon the releases will be a bit slower as well. Soorrryy~ **

**Oh, I brought the Howl's Moving castle DVD as well, : 3 **

**Lawliet's POV**

I paced around the room quietly, all sorts of questions trying to make sense of themselves in my mind. Flustered, I finally stood at the window. The sun was settling in its own light, casting a pale tan beam to sing through the curtain and into my vision. The hills were planted to their spot in shapes of triangles that were worn out. Looking at the scenery, it all seemed quite eerie.

Once again, I let my thoughts float. Just what was Sophie-if not mothers' daughter? Howl most certainly was my brother, I was sure of that. But Sophie should've known that too. Mother was confusing everyone, and possibly even herself with all this drama.

I furiously started biting my fingernails when a thought came to my mind.

Was she even my mother?

**Howl's POV**

"So Sophie," The old lady went on, "You will be coming some other time, right?" She tucked her pale hair behind her ear and continued. "Please tell me you will."

Strange, I mused. This narcissist of lady obviously had a spell chanted on her to make her look young, yet no one had noticed. Even Lawliet, wicked soul he was, seemed taken in by her beauty.

**Chapter 17, part 1- END**

**A/N: I'm going to do this chapter in two parts, I'll upload the next part of chapter 17 some other time, it might be soon, : 3 **

**Soorrry again, I know this upload was late, but there might be some action in the next part, hehe **


End file.
